utaitefandomcom-20200214-history
Majiko
|songfeat = collab |gender = Female |officialillustrator = Yamako (ヤマコ) |otherillustrator = |imagegroup = |officialjapname = まじ娘 |officialromajiname = majiko |officialnameinfo = |aka = majico (alternate romanization) |birthday = 28|birthmonth = 10|birthyear = 1992|birthref =majiko's Tweet about becoming 22 years old |age = |status = Active |years = 2010-present |YTusername = majikoofficial |NNDuserpage = 15795382 |mylist1 = 19423219 |mylist1info = solo |mylist2 = 23238626 |mylist2info = collab |mylist3 = |mylist3info = |nicommu1 = co393438 |nicommu1info = |nicommu2 = |nicommu2info = |nicommu3 = |nicommu3info = |partner = Chao, MikitoP}} majiko (まじ娘) is an who started in mid-2010. Her voice is husky, strong yet light and she has a distinctive fired up singing style full of emotions. She can reach very high notes while still maintaining a lot of energy in her voice, and possesses an extraordinary singing range; in fact, she is known as one of the very few who have successfully sung "Children Record" in the original key. She sometimes adds small ad-libs, but mostly at the beginning or end of a song, like in her "Mozaik Role" . Her most popular cover is of "Kagerou Days" with about 492K views as of June 2013. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects album) (Released on September 04, 2011) # (Released on December 31, 2011) # (Released on April 28, 2012) # Yuukei Sekai Reconstruction (Released on October 17, 2012) # IMITATION α (Released on February 13, 2013) # (Released on August 12, 2013) # (Released on October 16, 2013) # (Released on December 18, 2013) # (Released on February 19, 2014) # (Released on April 02, 2014) # (Released on December 17, 2014) # EXIT TUNES ACADEMY BEST 5 (Released on March 18, 2015) # (Released on September 02, 2015) # TRIBUTE TO 164 (Released on October 21, 2015) # Tensei Zesshou Index -Best Of Utattemita- (Release on December 23, 2015) }} List of Covered Songs (When the Crooks Laugh) (2010.06.08) # "Soumatou" (Revolving Lantern) (2010.06.11) # "Hankouseimei" (Rebellious Life/Crime Declaration) (2010.07.02) # "Mozaik Role" (2010.07.20) # "Lynne" (2010.08.07) # "Matryoshka" (2010.08.25) # "Nagareboshi" (Shooting Star) (2010.10.02) # "Nounaidenpa" (2010.10.17) # "Onamae" (2010.11.13) # "Mozaik Role" (2010.11.27) (Community only) # "Poker Face" (2010.12.05) # "Knife" feat. majiko, Amane and Chao (2010.12.31) # "DRY JET GIRLY MACHINE" (2011.01.07) # "Onamae" -remix- (2011.01.11) # "Juu-Mensou" (Ten-Faced) (2011.01.16) # "LOVELESS×××" feat. majiko and Faibon (2011.02.04) (Deleted) # "Haru ni Kimi to" (In Spring, With You) (2011.03.26) # "Tawagoto Speaker" (Nonsense Speaker) (2011.05.16) # "Himitsu Kichi" (Secret Base) (2011.07.03) # "Futari de." (The Two of Us.) (2011.07.13) # "Pedal Heart" feat. Chao and majiko (chorus) (2011.08.09) # "Koukan Note" (2011.08.24) # "-LIFE-" -Acoustic ver.- (2011.09.20) # "Sabaku no Niji" (Desert Rainbow) (2011.09.25) # "Kagerou Days" (Heat-Haze Days) (2011.10.20) # "Waltz Of Anomalies" (2011.11.11) # "Smiling" -ﾟ+｡:.✪ 2nd Anniv. Party !! ✪.:｡+ﾟ- (2011.12.13) # "Liar" (2012.01.30) # "Niji" (Rainbow) (2012.04.15) # "Aozora no Namida" (The Blue Sky's Tears) (2012.04.20) # "Kinmirai Nounai Kagakusha" (Intracerebral Scientist in the Foreseeable Future) (2012.06.09) # "Mr. Music" feat. majiko, irony, lino, Iwamoto, Shairu, Hiiragi Yuka and POPPY (2012.06.16) # "Yueni, Ochita Riyuu" (The Circumstances and Reasons for Why I've Fallen) (2012.08.24) # "Children Record" (2012.09.01) # "Setagaya Night Safari" (2012.12.18) # "Karappo Kokoro Kara" (From an Empty Heart) (2012.12.24) # "Mahou to Blue" (Magic and Blue) (2013.02.05) # "Yobanashi Deceive" (2013.03.03) # "Lorelei" (2012.04.20) # "Aji no Nai Candy" (Non Tastes Candy) (2013.07.18) # "Yoru no Ikimono" (Creature of the Night) (2013.09.14) # "Hysterical & Lonely" (2013.09.20) # "Boku wa Hatsune Miku to Kiss wo Shita" (2013.10.18) # "Yakeru Sakana" (2013.12.18) # "Koorimizuiro" (2014.01.10) # "Fukujusou" feat. majiko and Aijima (2014.03.06) # "Mawaranai Toe Shoes" (2014.03.30) # "Baka wa Anomaly ni Akogareru" feat. majiko and Sekihan (2014.04.18) # "-ERROR" (2014.06.21) # "Limiere Etoile" (2014.09.26) # "Amadeus" (Original) (2014.12.22) (YouTube Only) # "Super☆D" (Daihatsu COPEN XPLAY Project) (2015.01.21) # "Sayonara Midnight" (2015.02.26) # "Kokoronashi" (2015.03.13) # "Kokoronashi -REC ver.-" (2015.03.16) # "September" (2015.04.14) # "end" (Original song) (2015.06.08) (YT only) # "Seishun Liner" (2015.06.10) # "Koboreru Hibi no Iro" (2015.08.30) # "Soumatou" (2015.10.02) # "Andromeda Andromeda" (2015.10.07) # "Suisei no Parade" (2015.10.28) (YT only) # "Setagaya Night Safari" -Live ver.- feat. majiko and MikitoP (chorus) (2015.11.18) # "Happy Xmas (War Is Over)" (John Lennon song) feat. majiko and MikitoP (chorus) (2015.12.22) (YT only) # "mirror" -Short ver.- (2016.01.12) (YT only) # "morrow" (Original song) (2016.01.20) (YT only) # "Warau Mannequin" (Laughing Mannequin) (2016.03.30) # "Booto ni natte" (2016.09.08) # "Bad ∞ End ∞ Night" feat. Sekihan, majiko, kradness, Piko, Matsushita, luz, Ikasan, and ＿＿ (2016.09.16) }} Songs on SoundCloud # "FANTASTIC BABY" feat. Reol and majiko (2016.03.06) Discography |track1composer = MikitoP |track1arranger = MikitoP |track2title = -ERROR |track2info = |track2lyricist = |track2composer = niki |track2arranger = niki |track3title = Kokoronashi |track3info = |track3lyricist = |track3composer = papiyon |track3arranger = papiyon }} |track1title = Amadeus |track1info = |track1lyricist = Horie Atsushi |track1composer = Horie Atsushi |track1arranger = |track2title = Sarishinohara |track2info = |track2lyricist = |track2composer = Mikito-P |track2arranger = |track3title = Irony (scop song) |track3info = |track3lyricist = |track3composer = scop |track3arranger = scop |track4title = Kokoronashi |track4info = |track4lyricist = |track4composer = papiyon |track4arranger = papiyon |track5title = Sayonara Midnight |track5info = |track5lyricist = Oshiba Hiroki |track5composer = Oshiba Hiroki |track5arranger = Oshiba Hiroki |track6title = Glow Fly |track6info = |track6lyricist = |track6composer = buzzG |track6arranger = |track7title = Hypocrite Syndrome |track7info = |track7lyricist = |track7composer = Suzumu |track7arranger = Suzumu |track8title = Hitorinbo Envy |track8info = |track8lyricist = |track8composer = koyori |track8arranger = |track9title = Umiyuri Kaiteitan |track9info = |track9lyricist = |track9composer = n-buna |track9arranger = |track10title = Petenshi ga Warau Koro ni |track10info = |track10lyricist = |track10composer = Nashimoto-P |track10arranger = |track11title = Nocturne to Kurage |track11info = |track11lyricist = |track11composer = 164 |track11arranger = |track12title = Haru ni Kimi to |track12info = |track12lyricist = |track12composer = nekobolo |track12arranger = |track13title = Mawaranai Toe Shoes |track13info = |track13lyricist = Tooru |track13composer = Tsubaki |track13arranger = |track14title = Loreley |track14info = |track14lyricist = |track14composer = monaca:factory |track14arranger = |track15title = Kimi ni Saigo Kuchidzuke wo |track15info = |track15lyricist = |track15composer = papiyon |track15arranger = |track16title = end |track16info = |track16lyricist = Majiko |track16composer = Majiko |track16arranger = Majiko |track17title = Yousui no Kioku |track17info = -tribute track- |track17lyricist = |track17composer = |track17arranger = }} Limited Edition = |track1title = mirror |track1info = |track1lyricist = Majiko |track1composer = Majiko |track1arranger = |track2title = Suisei no Parade |track2info = |track2lyricist = Horie Atsushi |track2composer = Horie Atsushi |track2arranger = |track3title = Darjeeling |track3info = |track3lyricist = Majiko |track3composer = Majiko |track3arranger = |track4title = Englishman in New York |track4info = |track4lyricist = GORDON SUMNER |track4composer = GORDON SUMNER |track4arranger = |track5title = end |track5info = (DVD) |track5lyricist = Majiko |track5composer = Majiko |track5arranger = |track6title = Sayonara Midnight |track6info = (DVD) |track6lyricist = MojaP |track6composer = MojaP |track6arranger = |track7title = Yousio no Kioku |track7info = (DVD) |track7lyricist = Takeuchi Chika |track7composer = Takeuchi Chika |track7arranger = Kojima Eri |track8title = Adonis |track8info = (DVD) |track8lyricist = 10 Chouoku Manen |track8composer = Gunyo |track8arranger = Gunyo |track9title = Setagaya Night Safari |track9info = (DVD) |track9lyricist = |track9composer = MikitoP |track9arranger = |track10title = Loreley |track10info = (DVD) |track10lyricist = |track10compser = monaca:factory |track10arranger = |track11title = Kokoronashi |track11info = (DVD) |track11lyricist = |track11composer = papiyon |track11arranger = }} |-| Regular Edition = |track1title = mirror |track1info = |track1lyricist = Majiko |track1composer = Majiko |track1arranger = |track2title = Suisei no Parade |track2info = |track2lyricist = Horie Atsushi |track2composer = Horie Atsushi |track2arranger = |track3title = Daajirin |track3info = |track3lyricist = Majiko |track3composer = Majiko |track3arranger = |track4title = Astro Notes |track4info = |track4lyricist = |track4composer = PowapowaP |track4arranger = }} Limited Edition = |track1title = morrow |track1info = |track1lyricist = Haruka Nakamura |track1composer = Haruka Nakamura |track1arranger = |track2title = FRACTAL |track2info = |track2lyricist = Majiko |track2composer = Majiko |track2arranger = |track3title = mirror |track3info = |track3lyricist = Majiko |track3composer = Horie Atsushi |track3arranger = Horie Atsushi |track4title = Kitto Wasurenai |track4info = |track4lyricist = Arai Takeshi |track4composer = Arai Takeshi |track4arranger = |track5title = Days |track5info = |track5lyricist = locofrank |track5composer = locofrank |track5arranger = |track6title = Void |track6info = |track6lyricist = Majiko |track6composer = Majiko |track6arranger = |track7title = Last Train |track7info = |track7lyricist = Majiko |track7composer = Majiko |track7arranger = |track8title = Forget me not |track8info = |track8lyricist = Majiko |track8composer = Majiko |track8arranger = |track9title = Suisei no Parade |track9info = |track9lyricist = Horie Atsushi |track9composer = Horie Atsushi |track9arranger = |track10title = Sweet dream |track10info = |track10lyricist = Majiko |track10compser = A-bee |track10arranger = A-bee |track11title = Cradle |track11info = |track11lyricist = |track11composer = monaca:factory |track11arranger = |track12title = Magic |track12info = |track12lyricist = Majiko |track12composer = Majiko |track12arranger = |track13title = mirror MV |track13info = (DVD) |track13lyricist = Majiko |track13composer = Horie Atsushi |track13arranger = Horie Atsushi |track14title = morrow MV |track14info = (DVD) |track14lyricist = Haruka Nakamura |track14composer = Haruka Nakamura |track14arranger = |track15title = Majiko in Singapore |track15info = (DVD) |track15lyricist = |track15composer = |track15arranger = }} |-| Regular Edition = |track1title = morrow |track1info = |track1lyricist = Haruka Nakamura |track1composer = Haruka Nakamura |track1arranger = |track2title = FRACTAL |track2info = |track2lyricist = Majiko |track2composer = Majiko |track2arranger = |track3title = mirror |track3info = |track3lyricist = Majiko |track3composer = Horie Atsushi |track3arranger = Horie Atsushi |track4title = Kitto Wasurenai |track4info = |track4lyricist = Arai Takeshi |track4composer = Arai Takeshi |track4arranger = |track5title = Days |track5info = |track5lyricist = locofrank |track5composer = locofrank |track5arranger = |track6title = Void |track6info = |track6lyricist = Majiko |track6composer = Majiko |track6arranger = |track7title = Last Train |track7info = |track7lyricist = Majiko |track7composer = Majiko |track7arranger = |track8title = Forget me not |track8info = |track8lyricist = Majiko |track8composer = Majiko |track8arranger = |track9title = Suisei no Parade |track9info = |track9lyricist = Horie Atsushi |track9composer = Horie Atsushi |track9arranger = |track10title = Sweet dream |track10info = |track10lyricist = Majiko |track10compser = A-bee |track10arranger = A-bee |track11title = Cradle |track11info = |track11lyricist = |track11composer = monaca:factory |track11arranger = |track12title = Magic |track12info = |track12lyricist = Majiko |track12composer = Majiko |track12arranger = |track13title = Botanical Garden |track13info = -bonus track- |track13lyricist = Miyazawa Moyoyo |track13composer = Miyazawa Moyoyo |track13arranger = }} Gallery |Majico Smiling.png|majiko as seen in "Smiling" -+｡:.✪ 2nd Anniv. Party !! ✪.:｡+ﾟ- Illust. by 96 |majico haniwa.png|majiko as seen in |Majiko insta1.jpg|majiko in real life, as seen in her instagram |Majiko insta2.jpg|majiko in real life, as seen in her instagram |majiko utamita nextgen.png|majiko in real life, as seen in the magazine Utattemita no Hon Special Issue - NEXT GENERATIONS }} Trivia * She lives in Tokyo.Her Nico Nico Douga userpage * Special Guest in AFATH15. * Special Guest in AFAID15 * Special Guest in AFASG15 * Special Guest in CFMY15 * She is 164 centimetres tall. External Links * mixi community * Twitter * Official website